Pokémon Duel
, |category=Strategy |players=1-2 |link_method=Online play |gen_series=Generation VI and spin-off |publisher=The Pokémon Company |developer=HEROZ |release_date_ja=April 12, 2016 (Android) April 19, 2016 (iOS) |release_date_na=January 24, 2017 |release_date_au=January 24, 2017 |release_date_eu=January 24, 2017 (only UK) |release_date_hk=January 24, 2017 |release_date_tw=January 24, 2017 |cero= |esrb=E |acb=G |pegi=3 |website_ja=Official site |website_en=Pokemon.com }} Pokémon Duel (Japanese: ポケモンコマスター Pokémon Comaster) is a spin-off Pokémon board game for and . It was released in Japan for Android devices on April 12, 2016 and for iOS on April 19, 2016, and was later released in English in North America, Europe (only UK), and Australia on January 24, 2017. The game is . In order to give the game the world's strongest AI, The Pokémon Company has partnered with HEROZ, whose app Shogi Wars is known for being able to defeat and challenge professional players. Pokémon Duel is a single-player game that features online battles. Blurb Pokémon Duel is a strategy board game that uses Pokémon figures. Build a deck with your favorite figures and then leap into a League Match! Compete with players from around the world for a chance to enter the top League rankings in League Matches. You'll fight your rivals in real time! Win duels, get all kinds of cool figures and items, and make your deck stronger! The rules are simple! The object is to be the first player to get one of your figures to your opponent's goal. How will you get to the goal? You'll need to carefully choose your route! In duels, you and your opponent take turns moving your figures. Set up a strategic formation and attack your opponent, or simply block their path—it's all about tactics! Plan your strategy and defeat your opponents in this game of cat and mouse! In duels, your deck is composed of 6 Pokémon figures. There are all kinds of figures, each with different moves and abilities. Keep this in mind as you build your own custom deck! Make use of your custom deck and the AI! The AI is a reliable ally who will determine good moves and take your turn for you. Make full use of the AI and crush your opponents! Gameplay Pokémon Duel is a strategy board game based on the Pokémon Trading Figure Game. Players collect and build their own deck from a large range of Figures with different characteristics. For the basic rules of the game, see Pokémon Trading Figure Game→Mechanics. Players are given a Deck Case that holds their Figures (including fusion materials), Plates, and saved deck configurations. Decks and Figures have a maximum on their capacity that can be expanded by spending Gems. The deck limit will increase by one and the Figure limit by 10 for 10 Gems each. There is a limit on Figures. Players may transfer their game data to another device. Within the Options menu, setting a transfer password will generate a transfer ID; when the password and ID are entered into the Game Data Transfer option of another device, the player's save data and Gems will be moved to the new device. After data is transferred from a device, a new save file under a new account must be made. If data is transferred from iOS to Android or vice versa, Gems will not be transferred. Changes from the Trading Figure Game * s are replaced by Plates, which have no chance of failing; Trainer figures are removed because of this. * Figures of evolved Pokémon may be evolved, increasing the damage of the evolved Pokemon's moves. * Figures use the Pokémon's types from the Pokémon games rather than the types from the Pokémon Trading Card Game. * s have been renamed . * A figure's action wheel can be altered by leveling up the figure. The size of actions can be increased, thus decreasing the size of the Miss section of that figure. * Version 5.0.6 added Ultra Space, an out-of-play area that acts differently than the normal area where figures removed from play go. Figures in Ultra Space retain any markers and Special Conditions and do not decrease the number of turns left for Wait or Mega Evolution. Fusion Fusion is the process by which Figures are leveled up. Fusing a Figure with fusion materials or other Figures will increase the fused Figure's experience and/or chain level. Fusion costs Coins, which are obtained from beating opponents or selling Figures, Plates, and fusion materials to the Shop. There are four types of fusion materials: Rare Metals , Cubes , Ingots , and Carmonites . * Rare Metals are used to grant large sums of experience points to Figures to level them up, up to Level 5. The higher the rarity of the Rare Metal, the more experience points it will grant: ** Common Rare Metals give 500 EXP ** Uncommon Rare Metals give 1,000 EXP ** Rare Rare Metals give 4,500 EXP ** EX Rare Metals give 10,500 EXP ** UX Rare Metals give 51,000 EXP * Cubes are used to grant Chain Points, otherwise available only by fusing Figures with the same ID. Cubes can only be used on Figures with the same rarity (for example, EX Figures need EX Cubes). * Ingots are intended to be sold directly to the Exchange Coins section of the shop. The higher the rarity of the Ingot, the higher value for which it can be sold. If used for fusion, all rarities give only one EXP. * Carmonites can only be used on Figures that are at least Level 5. Using Carmonite unlocks the Level cap to Level 10. Each additional Level gained in this way allows for a wheel piece to be increased by 1 while another wheel piece (that is greater than 4) is decreased by 1. The greater the rarity of the Figure, the greater the amount of Carmonite needed to level up (10, 20, 50, 100 and 150 needed for Common, Uncommon, Rare, EX and UX Figures, respectively). Shop A shop run by Luca's sister Tia sells Boosters, Plates, and Figures. Gem Counter Gems can be purchased with real money from the Gem Counter run by Marabelle. Each pack of Gems has a point value that is deducted from a 50000 point pool. Gems cannot be purchased if the player does not have enough points and the pool is reset at the beginning of every month. Exchange Coins Figures, Plates, and fusion materials can be sold for Coins . The exact sale price for a figure varies with experience for levels 1-4. The tables below list the price for figures with 0 experience past the indicated level. | | | | | | |} Plates }} League Match Players may challenge other players in the League Match in real time. Unlike other battle formats, there is no Energy cost to battling in the League Match. Winning a match awards points that go toward both the monthly ranking and League promotion (if not at the highest League already), a Time Booster, and 3 Key Fragments that go toward a Locked Booster. Losing a match will provide the player only 1 Key Fragment towards a Locked Booster — this may only happen up to three times per day. Each Locked Booster requires 10 Key Fragments to open, and contains two Figures and one Cube, Rare Metal, or Ingot (prior to Version 3.0.7, it gave contents of a Purple or better Booster). The Figures available are based on the League that the player is at. If the player is promoted to a new League and is awarded a Booster Ticket, the contents of the Booster are based on the League the player was at previously. Time Boosters come in different colors; each color gives a certain reward. Although the player needs to wait for a certain period of time to open the Booster, the player may choose to instead spend Gems equivalent to 10 times the amount of time (in hours) to open the Booster immediately. Time Boosters a Orange (and Moss as of Version 3.0.6) Boosters are unique from the other Boosters in that they are available for a short period of time and offer rewards relevant to the Gym Event that is underway. Gym Cups An alternative to the League match, Gym Cups slightly change the rules of the game to make different figures more powerful than they would be in league play. Typically a gym boosts two different types, one type is given an MP boost, which increases movement of all figures of that type (up to a max of 3 MP), and another type that is "super effective" against the first type is given a damage boost of +20 to all white and gold attacks. Gyms last for a set amount of time during which players have an opportunity to win rewards for each victory. There is also a "win-streak" bonus where players also get additional random rewards for win streaks of 1 to 11 wins in a row. If a player reaches an 11 win streak they get an "invincible trophy". Room Match Another alternative to the League Match, the Room Match allows for players to challenge nearby opponents by turning on their location services on their mobile device. Players may choose to participate in a public or private match. Private matches require the guest to know the 3-number passcode that the host sets. Previously, Room Matches do not reward any experience. However, starting in Version 4.0.0, depending on the hall selected, battles may award experience and points, even if the player loses. From version 5.0.6 on, League restrictions are available to the Room creator. Same League Only allows only players within the same League as the creator into the Room, while Same League or Lower also allows players in lower Leagues. Halls Plot Aiming to become the Hotel King, the player arrives on Carmonte Island, an artificial island housing a city of resorts. The island hosts the Pokémon Figure Games (PFG) World Tournament, where its top prize is the symbol of Carmonte Island, Jewel Tower. The tournament is hosted by the tower's current owner, Master Rosé. Along their way to the island, the player encounters and befriends Luca, the scion of a prestigious family. During the tournament, the player collects figures and plates, partners with an AI named Carlo, and challenges various NPCs to a duel in order to reach the boss in the highest level. In the defeat of each boss, the player will receive an emblem as a testimony to their victory. After befriending a popular idol named Sharon, the player is stalked by members of the Roger family, an influential organization on Carmonte Island. Characters * Luca * Sharon * , the boss of Ulex * Nadya, the boss of Château de Rosa * , the boss of Atlantis and a member of the Roger family * Brenda, the boss of Olivia Palace and a member of the Roger family * Don Roger, the boss of The Volcano * Number 7, the boss of Elysium * Master Rosé, current owner of the Jewel Tower * Carlo, the player's AI * Another, Luca's AI * Tia, Luca's sister * Marabelle, Tia's manager Stages * * Ulex * Château de Rosa * Atlantis * Olivia Palace * The Volcano * Elysium Staff Version history Android iOS Compatibility Pokémon Duel requires an internet connection. The game can be played on: * iOS devices: , , and , requires or later.Pokémon Duel on the App Store * Android devices: requires and up.Pokémon Duel on Google Play Gallery Pokémon Duel icon.png|Icon Trivia * The Japanese name of the game is a portmanteau of 駒 koma (chess piece) and master. * Prior to January 31, 2017, the Featured Duel menu button was misspelled "Futured Duel" and Genesect was misspelled "Genosect" on the Drive plates. The Silver Moon Hall was also misspelled as "Silver Moom Hall" for a period of time as well. * In the Messages menu, Marabelle and Number 7 are rendered as "Maribelle" and "N07", based on their Japanese names. See also * List of Pokémon by Pokémon Duel Library number External links * Official teaser (Japanese) * Official trailer (Japanese) * Official trailer (English) References Category:Mobile games Category:Pokémon Duel de:Pokémon Duel es:Pokémon Duel ja:ポケモンコマスター zh:寶可夢戰棋大師